metal_fight_beyblade_storyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kiba Tategami
Dies ist ein OC und kommt also nicht im Anime oder Manga vor. Allgemeines Kiba Tategami ist die jüngere Schwester von Kyoya und die ältere von Kakeru. Wie Kyoya benutzt auch sie einen Bey der eine Raubkatze darstellt, und auch in Sachen Kraft, Siegeswille und Ehrgeiz steht sie ihrem älteren Bruder in nichts nach. Ihr Bey ist Rock Panthera, Kiba sagt aber meistens einfach Panter Aussehen Kiba hat wie auch ihre Brüder kobaltblaue Augen und dunkelgrüne Haare die ihr bis zur Hüfte reicht, sie trägt es offen und es hängt ihr meist in die Stirn. Wie Kyoya hat sie einen spitzen Eckzahn wie der eines Raubtieres. Metal Fusion: Kiba trägt hier eine halblange olivgrüne Hose die unten abgerissen ist und einige Reißverschlüsse hat. Dazu graue Schuhe aus denen ihre Socken heraus ragen, und ein dunkles Shirt, darüber einen schwarzen Gürtel mit zwei kleineren weißen, rechts und links. Über ihrem Shirt trägt sie eine graue kurze Jacke mit kurzen Ärmeln und weißem Kragen. Von Anfang an hängt um ihren Hals eine Kette mit einem Fangzahn, von einem Panter wie sie behauptet. Metal Fury: Hier trägt sie eine dunkelblaue Jacke über einem helleren grünen Shirt, dazu noch immer ihren Gürtel aus der ersten Staffel sowie weiße Stiefel und eine lange olivgrüne Hose mit noch mehr Reißverschlüssen als zuvor, außerdem braune Handschuhe und ihr Fangzahn hängt an einer längeren Kette als in den ersten beiden Staffeln. Zero G: In Zero G trägt sie eine schwarze Lederjacke, dazu eine enge schwarze Hose, ein weißes T-Shirt und einen schwarzen Nietengürtel. Als Abrundung dazu trägt sie hohe schwarze Stiefel und hat ihre Haare zum Zopf gebunden. Sie trägt auch noch immer ihre Kette mit dem Fangzahn. Persönlichkeit Kiba ähnelt Kyoya was ihre Art angeht sehr, so ist sie wie er eher ein Einzelgänger und regelt ihre Probleme am liebsten indem sie ihre Gegner einschüchtert. Sie hält nicht viel von Gruppen und versteht das es Kyoya genau so geht, darum lässt sie ihm trotz der recht engen Beziehung die die zwei zueinander haben immer seinen Freiraum sofern er ihr ihren lässt. Kiba ist intelligent und berechnend was es ihr erlaubt in Kämpfen so gelassen und angriffslustig zu agieren wie es ihr gerade passt, meist hält sie sich ruhig im Hintergrund und beobachtet, sie ist allerdgins eine geborene Kämpferin und lässt sich absolut nichts gefallen. Schon als Kind hatte sie die Verbissenheit immer weiter zu kämpfen bis sie sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte, ihr extremer Siegeswille ist gleichzeitig eine ihrer größten Schwächen weil sie einfach nicht aufgeben kann, daher kämpft sie meist bis zur Erschöpfung weiter. Sie steht von anfang an treu zu ihrem Bruder was sie nicht daran hindert ihm wenn nötig auch mal gehörig ihre Meinung zu geigen, wenn die beiden streiten dann richtig. Streitereien zwischen ihnen kommen wegen ihrer ähnlichen Art und Weise aber glücklicherweise selten vor, was gut ist denn es können richtig die Fetzen zwischen ihnen fliegen. Es fällt ihr aber leichter um Hilfe zu bitten wenn es wirklich sein muss als Kyoya. Sie ahnte schon früh das ihr Bruder mehr für Lennox empfindet sagte aber nichts dazu weil sie sie zu Anfang nicht ausstehen konnte Geschichte Metal Fusion Kiba war schon zu beginn an ein Mitglied der Facehunters und nach Kyoya die die am meisten zu sagen hatte, das ist so ziemlich das einzige Mal das sie sich ihm völlig unterordnet. Als erst ein fremdes Mädchen, das sich später als Mika herrausstellt und dann ein geheimnissvoller Blader auftaucht und ihre Facehunters aufmischen will Kiba aus Rache gegen den fremden kämpfen, Kyoya fordert diesen Kampf aber für sich selbst was Kiba nur mit einigem Protest durchgehen lässt. Der Blader aber lehnt ab mit der Begrründung das die Anfüherer einer solchen Gang es nicht wert seinen gegen ihn anzutreten und geht ohne einen Kampf, später stellt sich heraus das es sich bei ihm um Lennox Blaze handelte. Nach dieser Beleidigung kochte Kiba innerlich vor Wut weil sie in ihrem Stolz verletzt war. Als dann auch noch Kyoya gegen Gingka verliert und mit Doji geht um zu trainieren ist sie fassungslos und tief enttäuscht von ihm weil sie sich im Stich gelassen fühlt. Als Benkei sie fragt was sie nun tun sollen überspielt sie dieses Gefühl mit Wut und brüllt sie ihn an das sie weitermachen wie immer, egal wie Kyoya sich entscheiden sollte, sie zerstört in den nächsten Stunden mit ihrem Bey Felsen um ihre Stärke zu zeigen und ihren Zorn abzureagieren. Als Kyoya zurückkehrt und erklärt das er die Facehunters auflöst stellt er sie vor die Wahl. Entweder sie übernimmt die Anfüherrolle der Gang oder sie begleitet ihn. Zur Überraschung aller begleitet Kiba Kyoya und gibt die Facehunters damit auf. Kiba kann zu Anfang Lennox Blaze auf den Tod nicht ausstehen was zu Spannungen zwischen ihr und den anderen führt und damit endet das sie voller Wut davon stürmt und sich lange Zeit nicht mehr blicken lässt. Erst zu beginn von Battelbladers taucht sie wieder auf, mit der nötigen Punktzahl um an dem Tunier teil zu nehmen. Im laufe des Tuniers lernt sie Lennox als eine ihrer schärfsten Rivalen aber auch als Freundin schätzen und sieht sie am Ende nicht mehr als Feind sondern als sehr gute Freundin an. Nach Hikaru kämpfte Kiba gegen Ryuga. Auch wenn sie eine gewisse Zeit lang durchhielt hatten sie und ihr Rock Phantera am Ende keine Chance und verloren. Metal Masters Kiba versucht hier von Anfang an gar nicht erst teil des japanischen Teams zu werden was den anderen etwas komisch vorkommt. Dann begleitet sie Kyoya nach Savannah und ergattert im Überlebenskampf eines von vier Armbändern die die vier Teammitglieder des Bey Teams von Savannah festlegen. Am Ende sind Kyoya, Demure und Nile die drei Stammspieler des Teams Wildfang und Kiba wir Ersatzspielerin. Als Lennox und Kyoya nach der Weltmeisterschaft und nach des Sieges über die HD-Coorparation ein Paar werden warnt sie Lennox vor ihren Bruder ja nicht zu verletzten, allerdings mit einem Lächeln. Metal Fury In Metal Fury hilft sie Gingka und den anderen bei der Suche nach den Legendären Bladern. Hier lernt sie auch Lennox´s älteren Bruder Jacob kennen und verliebt sich in ihn was Kyoya zunächst gar nicht passt. Im Laufe der Staffel lernt sie ihn besser konnen und lässt sich sogar ihren Bey Rock Phanthera von ihm zu Phantom Phanthera umbauen um stärker zu werden. Zusammen mit Yu, Masamune und Kenta schleicht sie sich heimlich an Bord des Hubschraubers um den Legendären Bladern im Kampf gegen Nemesis zu helfen. Am Ende erzählt sie Lennox das sie gerne Jace und Ryuto finden und das Leben als Schatzsucherin ausprobieren würde. Zero-G In Zero-G ist sie Auftragsbladerin der Elitezentrale die von ihrem Bruder Kyoya und ihrer Schwägerin Lennox geleitet wird. Sie hat eine Tochter namens Lya. (Sie ist nach "L"ennox Und Kyo"ya" benannt) Zitate "Du bist ein unerträgliches Großmaul!" (zu Benkei als er ihr auf die Nerven geht) "Blablabla, sind wir hier um zu reden oder um zu kämpfen?" "Du kannst vielleicht in den Sturm hineinlaufen, aber kommst du am Ende auch wieder raus?" " Ich warne dich, wenn du meinen Bruder entäuscht, dann nutzt dir auch dein Nijatrainig nichts mehr Lennox " (zu Lennox als sie erfährt das sie und Kyoya ein Paar sind) "Bist du etwa schon am Ende? Es fängt doch gerade erst an Spaß zu machen." "Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig!" "BRÜLL PANTER!" "Gegen einen kleinen Wind kommst du also an hä, wie währs dann mit einem ganzen Tornado?!" "Du hast doch keine Ahnung von wahrer Stärke!" Wissenswertes * Sie stammt mütterlicherseits aus Japan und väterlicherseits aus Afrika. * Sie wurde in Afrika geboren. * Sie hat einen kleinen Bruder names Kakeru Tategami * Sie ist in Lennox großen Bruder Jace verliebt. * Sie sieht Lennox als eine ihrer stärksten Rivalinnen an * Benkei geht ihr häufig auf die Nerven * Yuki nennt sie "Fräulein Kiba" was sie jedes Mal dazu bringt ihn böse anzusehen. * Ihr Blick schüchtert Yuki immer wieder ein. * Sie hat eine Schwäche für Katzen, besonders für Lennox´s Kater Clyde * Ihr Vorname ist japanisch und bedeutet so viel wie "Fangzahn" was passt da sie einen spitzen Reißzahn besitzt. * Sie liebt Musik und ist ein Fan der Band Blaze Perfect Bey Rock Phanthera ist ein Angriffstyp und hat eine unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit. Der Bey ist relativ klein und leicht was das ausweichen und Blitzangriffe wie aus dem nichts um so einfacher macht. Der Bey hat aber auch die Fähigkeit die Winde zu kontrolieren und so seine Geschwindigkeit ein weiteres mal zu steigern. Galeria Kiba2.jpg|Kiba, Metal Fusion Rock Panthera.png|Rock Phanthera Kiba3.jpg IMG 20150220 232046.jpg|Kiba by Akira Kyoto T130812 - Kopie.jpg Kategorie:Fancharaktere (OC) Kategorie:The Tategami-Family Kategorie:Face Hunter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Wildfang Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Fury) Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Masters) Kategorie:Charaktere (Zero-G) Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Fusion) Kategorie:Charaktere